Unlocking of the Rose Bride
by Ouji-sama
Summary: Basically, it's the Utena storyline with a few twists, new characters, liiittle bit of a different ending, plot is kinda the same...yadda yadda..yuriyaoi is in this..DUH..It'll prolly go from PG13-to like...PG-16 kinda thing with sexyness in there...
1. Prologue

"Miss Utena? Miss Utena? Wake up, Miss Utena. It's time to get up now."

Utena groaned, grabbing Anthy's hand, stopping her from shaking her anymore. She had a splitting headache, and didn't want to get up for school.

"Please, Himemiya, just five more minutes? My head really hurts..."

She didn't open her eyes, just pulled her blanket over her head.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Miss Utena?"

Anthy's voice took on a cute, disappointed tone.

"But I thought you liked when I woke you up by calling you Miss Utena, just like when were in school?"

Utena cracked an eye open but kept her head covered.

"Wha? What are you talking a- GAH!"

Anthy jumped on the bed with Utena, making a gasp emerge. Anthy lifted the covers a little to smile at Utena in an impish way, an odd shimmer to her green eyes.

"You're so silly, Utena."

Then Anthy shocked Utena by leaning in and kissing her long and hard. Utena jerked back, gasping.

"Himemiya? Wh-what are you doing?"

Anthy giggled and wrapped her arms around Utena.

"Don't be silly! We're married, remember?"

Utena sat up with a cry, her eyes wide. It was still night, and Chu Chu was still asleep in his sleeping bag hanging from the post on the top bunk.

"Miss Utena?"

Utena froze at hearing Anthy's voice from the lower bunk. Anthy's nightcapped head popped up to look up at her.

"Are you all right, Miss Utena?"

Utena blushed a little, but nodded.

"Yeah...just a dream...Himemiya? This may sound weird, but...could you spend the night up here with me? I just need some company after that dream..."

Anthy smiled and climbed up into the bunk with Utena. "Of course."

Utena smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around Anthy's supple and slender waist, pulling her close. "Thanks..." She nuzzled her face into Anthy's shoulder, her eyes closing.

Anthy hesitated before putting her hands over Utena's, smiling a little. No one had held her like this since...well...since she had been a child. She lifted Utena's now limp hand a little and stroked along her fingers with her fingertips. Utena gave a small, sleepy mumble in response as she snuggled closer to her dark skinned friend.

Anthy fell asleep once again, held in the arms of a pink haired prince. In the shadows, Akio watches as Anthy snuggled closer to her. Things were spinning out of control. He had to stop this before the Rose Bride regained her freedom and broke free of his hold on her. He faded into the darkness, and on the bedside table, far off, an envelope bearing the Rose Seal appeared. Soon enough, Eternity would be his...


	2. A New Day, A New Duelist

Chapter 1

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

Chu Chu bounced on top of Utena's stomach, trying to get her to wake up. Utena snatched the little blue monkey out of the air before he could bounce again,

"None of that!"

She sat up, her long hair sticking out in places as she glared at her little friend, who cowered. Anthy sat up and smiled a little, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning,Miss Utena."

Utena smiled and poked her dusky companion on the nose. "Good morning, Himemiya."

She jumped down from the top bunk and passed Anthy her glasses. She thanked Utena and climbed down from the top bunk, putting on her glasses with one hand. Ever since that first night of sleeping in the top bunk with Utena, Anthy had spent every night up there, just sleeping next to Utena. It had been that way for only a month. She pulled her night cap off as she headed towards the bath room, and Utena gasped at seeing Anthy's long purple hair cascade down her shoulders and back in waves.

"Himemiya! Your hair is so...so...-beautiful-! Why don't you wear it like that all the time?"

Anthy's dark cheeks reddened a bit as she blushed and looked away.

"Well, I try not to draw attention to myself,Miss Utena, and my hair could do that. Not many people have hair as long as mine...It might attract...unwanted attention."

Utena smiled a little and nodded. "I understand. But please where it down today for school? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Anthy giggled and nodded. "All right, Miss Utena. For today, then. For you."

Utena grinned then grabbed a clean uniform jacket and her red spandex shorts then went into the bathroom to change. Anthy smiled and changed into her school uniform, then brushed her hair out, helping it shimmer and shine. She looked in the mirror before putting her glasses on, then taking them off again. She folded them and put them in her pocket, looking in the mirror and smiling a little. She ran her hand through her hair and waited for Utena to come out of the bathroom.

When she did, she had a towel on her head, hiding most of her face and all of her hair.

"Himemiya? You'd never laugh at me...wouldja?"

Anthy smiled at her.

"I promise not to laugh at you if you do not laugh at me, Miss Utena."

Utena took a deep breath before then dropped the towel, revealing her hair cut short to shoulder length. Anthy raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I like it, Miss Utena, but why did you cut it?"

She stepped forward and ran her fingers through Utena's hair, seeing how it looked. Utena blushed a little at the feel of Anthy's gentle fingers going through her hair, and felt the closeness of Anthy's body as she stood on tip toe and examined the work that Utena did on her hair.

"W-well, I just thought that if you were going to change, even a little, for me, then I should change too!"

Anthy giggled a little, and Utena felt a smile play across her lips.

"Oh Miss Utena...here, let me fix it for you."

She pushed Utena into a chair in front of the mirror and began cutting away, making Utena's light pink hair shorter and shorter, until it was just as short as Miki's. Utena looked at herself in the mirror as Anthy brushed Utena's bangs away, so that they fell in front of her face more, so the cowlicks were gone and they just fell in front of her eyes. Utena couldn't see, but then Anthy cut them away so they were able to be down but not in her eyes.

"Oh Anthy....I love it..."

Utena liked how it felt, the cool air on her neck. Anthy brushed the cut hair off of Utena's shoulders and front, then let her hands rest on her shoulders. Utena reached back and felt the back of her neck, how it felt to have short hair. Her fingers brushed against Anthy's for a moment,before she let her hand rest on the back of her neck.

Anthy put her hand over Utena's, resting it there and smiling at Utena through the mirror. Utena smiled back and stood, grabbing hre book bad and heading for the door. Anthy followed, smiling as Utena waited for her, holding the door open for them.

"Come on, Himemiya! We can't keep our public waiting, now can we?"

She grinned, holding her arm out for Anthy to slip hers through. They looked like a noble couple as they walked along, Utena's fangirls crowding around. They all gasped in seeming awe of how beautiful Anthy looked today, and how good looking Utena was with her new hair. They followed along as Anthy and Utena walked towards their first class, oo-ing and aww-ing and making the rumor mill go like crazy at how much like a couple Utena and Anthy looked.

Anthy felt light headed then as she saw a strange vision flash before her eyes. She was in a ballroom full of people, dancing with a woman in a military dress uniform. It was Utena, but they were older, and a sense of nobility and royalty was about the both of them as they danced. Anthy herself was in a beautiful white gown, her neck and ears bedecked with rare jewels.

Everything began to swirl together and Anthy fell into darkness, blood seeping from her nose, but she felt strong,gentle arms catch her. When she woke, it was to Utena's urgent,almost scared sounding voice.

"Himemiya?! Himemiya,wake up! Please, Himemiya!"

She felt gentle hands patting her cheek and her eyes flutterd open. Above her, the worried faces of Utena and Wakaba Shinohara,Utena's best friend, were there. Worry creased poor Wakaba's innocent features and fear was in her big brown eyes. Utena held Anthy's head in her lap, her own robin's egg blue eyes awash with worry. "Are you all right, Himemiya? You really had us worried."

She smiled a little, petting Anthy's cheek.

"At least you're all right, what happened?"

Anthy blinked up at the two girls above her, then sat up, holding her head.

"I'm so sorry,Miss Utena,fainting like that! I'm sorry..."

She stood and bowed to her two companions. "Forgive me."

Utena smiled and shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive, right Wakaba?"

Wakaba bobbed her head up and down, her ponytail dancing as it went. "Sure! But are you sure you're okay, Anthy?"

Anthy straightened and smiled. "Oh,I'm fine, thank you. I just had a dizzy spell. I'll be fine now. Thank you for your concern, Wakaba, but you needn't have worried."

Utena tilted her head a bit as they began to walk again, now her attention was on Anthy as she just gave idle waves to the fangirls that greeted them. "Okay..but take it easy today, okay? Tell someone if you get dizzy again, okay Himemiya?"

Anthy nodded with a small smile that made Utena's cheeks redden a little. "Yes,Miss Utena."

A sigh. "Please,Himemiya, please stop calling me 'Miss' Utena? Please?"

Anthy tilted her head. "But Miss Utena, I am eng-MMPH!"

Utena grabbed Anthy around the shoulders with one arm and covered her mouth with the other, bringing her lips right up next to Anthy's ear, making the dark girl shiver and warm up a little ...'downstairs.'

"Wakaba doesn't know about the rules, remember? You can't say you're engaged to me in front of her."

Anthy nodded and Utena released her. Wakaba tilted her head at the other girls, then pouted.

"Heeeey! You're hiding something from me, Utena! What is it! Tell meeee!"

She jumped on Utena's back, taking the advantage of her now exposed neck to bury her face in it. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!"

Utena staggered around, trying to get her balance.

"Wakabaaaaa! You're HEAVY!! Really! There isn't anything to tell! AAAIIIYYEEEEOWWICH!"

Wakaba also took the opportunity of Utena's exposed neck to bite down on it. Hard. Utena stopped dead and let out another scream. Anthy gasped, along with moset of Utena's fangirls, some of them breaking out into giggles. Utena had one eye shut almost all the way while the other eye was as wide as it could be.

Wakaba gnawed at her neck until she felt strong yet gentle hands pull her off.Wakaba turned around to see who had pulled her off when she came face to face with a pale girl with deep brown eyes and blue waist length hair. Her eyes showed no emotion as she looked into Wakaba's eyes, asking in a silky soft yet dangerous voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

Wakaba shook her head and retreated to Utena, who was rubbing the red bite mark on her neck, and pulled away from the girl's grip.She leveled her icy gaze first on Wakaba,then Utena, then Anthy, and that is where her gaze stayed until Utena's voice broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Was all she could manage when the girl turned her eyes on her.

"Heime. Heime Sakuya. You must be Utena Tenjou, the 'hero' of the junior high class."

Heime's eyes turned back to Anthy's and Anthy realized that the girl knew her too, as the Bride, but knew she wouldn't say so.Anthy could sense something odd about her,and a shiver crept down her spine as she looked into Heime's eyes. Utena gave a small, confident smile and a short bow, which Heime did not return.

"It's nice to meet you, Heime. This is Wakaba Shinohara, and this is Anthy Himemiya. Thanks for pulling Wakaba off of me, she would have started sucking my blood in a few seconds!"

Heime gave a small,humorless smile and nodded,inclining her head a little. Anthy could sense the glimmer of magic surrounding this girl, and took the chance of looking her over. She wore a black school coat with a midnight blue trim, white creased pants, and shined black shoes. Before she could think, Anthy spoke up, asking "Are you a member of the Student Council, Miss Heime?"

Heime's eyes once again lingered on Anthy's and answered,"No, and I've no intention of joining it. I'm new here, anyway."

Utena nodded, a small smile on her face, then she looked at the large clock situated on the wall.

"Uh oh! We're going to be late!"

She gave a short bow to Heime,who again did not return it, then grabbed Wakaba's and Anthy's hands, pulling them along to class as she called to Heime over her shoulder, "It was nice meeting you!"

-----------

"She's weak looking. How can you even think of -her- winning duels?"

Heime lay on a bed with crumpled white sheets, and she wore just about nothing. She didn't bother to cover herself as she sat up, looking at Akio,who sat in a nearby chair, his ruffled shirt open and hils legs crossed over one another. He smiled a soft smile, one that could make a stone melt, but it did nothing to Heime's icy heart. She went over and settled herself in his lap, draping her pale arms over his shoulders.

"Don't underestimate the power of Dios. She wields it,and it helps her. The power is not her own in reality, it can be beaten. All you must do is attack her heart."

"The Rose Bride."

"Yes. Without the bride, Utena Tenjou is nothing. Take Anthy Himemiya from her and you will be unstoppable."

-----------

"AIYEEEEEEE!! KILL IT! KILL IT!!"

Utena was afraid of very few things in this mortal worl, but the thing she was afraid of most, the bane of her existance,was in the room, keeping her huddled on a chair. It was a spider. Anthy ran out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. When Utena saw her in such a fasion, (since she's never seen the all conservative Anthy in nothing but full clothing or a nightgown...) she blushed bright red and the spider was forced out of her mind.

"Miss Utena! What's the matter?"

Utena shook herself, trying to ignore how she noticed Anthy's towel slipping a little...

"Uh...um...there's a s-spider..."

Anthy's eyebrows went up a little in surprise at Utena being afraid of a spider...when she looked down to see the tarantula moving around on the floor, which was, indeed, one of Anthy's many pets.

"Oh Miss Utena, it's just Zinth, my pet spider! He's nothing to be afraid of,Miss Utena, he doesn't bite."

Utena took a cautious step off the chair but yelped and jumped back on when the big black tarantula scuttled closer. Anthy smiled in amusment,bent over, and scooped the small tarantula up in her gentle hands, which made Utena blush again because she seemed to notice all the more how it made the towel hitch up around Anthy's thighs....she forced herself to avert her gaze, her cheeks deep red. Anthy put Zinth back in his cage and turned just as Utena jumped off the chair, without looking, which made her crash into Anthy. They tumbled to the floor, the impact against the floor jostling the towel open as she landed under Utena.

Their cheeks were crimson and although Utena couldn't -see- anything but Anthy's oh-so-close face, she could feel Anthy's firm breasts pressed against her own.Utena shifted her thigh, trying to help push herself off of Anthy, but that only resulted in her thigh rubbing up against the other girl's, causing a tremor to run up both their bodies. Utena pushed off with her hands, looking away as Anthy got up and re-wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm so sorry,Miss Utena! I'm so clumsy..."

She hurried into the bathroom to finish her shower and Utena just sighed, the blush going away after a while. Utena had taken a shower before, so she just climbed up into the top bunk and curled up under the blankets, her hands clutching her chest, trying to get her racing heart to calm down. "I like boys..I like boys...I like boys..." She chanted, trying to force the feeling of Anthy under her out of her mind.

"Oh screw it..."

She sighed and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into her pillow, and fell asleep, dreaming happy things.

--

Heime observed as Anthy stepped out of the bathroom, dropping her towel. Heime didn't flinch, nor did she blush or look away as Anthy began to change into her light blue nightgown. Anthy stepped and turned towards the window, then stepped forward, opening it and spotted Heime, who didn't bother to try and hide herself, as she was sitting on an uppermost tree branch outside her window. Anthy knew that Utena was asleep, so she whispered in a low voice,

"Hello,Miss Heime Sakuya."

Heime stared into Anthy's bright green eyes as she responded,

"Hello,Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride."

Heime gave a small smile at the dark girl bathed in moonilight. She was beautiful, just as Akio had said. Heime had noticed this before, during the day, but Utena had pulled her away so fast that Heime hadn't had the chance to get a good look at her. Heime's voice was very soft as she spoke.

"May I sit on the window? This tree is starting to hurt."

Anthy nodded and stepped back,letting the taller,pale girl jump into the room, landing like a cat. She leaned against the window sill, arms folded below her breasts. She looked Anthy over, then her brown eyes turned cold.

"I am challenging Utena Tenjou tomarrow after classes. Start packing your things now, Himemiya, because I do not intend to lose. All right?"

Anthy nodded, taking in the fact that Utena might just lose against Heime. Heime saw the distress in Anthy's eyes, then whispered to her in a gentle voice.

"Don't worry. If she loses, I won't kill you. I'm not a Black Rose Duelist. I don't tape tacky notes in lockers."

Anthy smiled at the remark and nodded, then she spoke up.

"Then I wish you luck in the duels, Miss Heime."

She bowed, and this time, Heime -did- return the bow,albiet a small one. She took a step forward,cupping Anthy's cheek. "I won't mistreat you either..." She gave Anthy's lips a gentle, icy kiss.Anthy's eyes widened and she stiffened, but before she could react, Heime pulled away and was out the window,down the tree, and gone into the night. Anthy looked out the window, searching for Hime, but she caught herself and shut the window with a snap. She lay down in her bottom bunk tonight, and just like Utena above, curled up under the covers. She fell asleep, wondering why her heart had quickened, and then there was just the night.

--------

"The Bride looks a lot like you, Akio. Are you two related?"

Again, Heime lay sprawled,naked,on Akio's big bed, the dark man with light lilac hair beside her, ruffled shirt gone, red pants undone and down on his hips. He smiled, his lips curling back, making it look more like a smirk than anything.

"No, the Bride and I aren't related, even if we do look alike. Did you watch her tonight?"

Heime nodded, then told him of what he saw between Anthy and Utena. Akio's brow lowered and he began to hum as he though.

"Well then, we'll have to put a stop to such things from happening, now won't we? Did anything else happen?

Heime nodded again, staring up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"She saw me, and we spoke a bit. I informed her of my challenging Tenjou tomarrow, and she wished me luck in the duel."

She decided to omit the kiss, she knew Akio would just be upset, though she had some feeling that he knew anyway. Akio nodded, then a small smile crossed his lips again.

"She's falling back into the role of the Rose Bride. She could sense your magic and strength, she's accepted the possability of you being her new master. This is good. Soon, Revolution will be yours. The power of Dios, will forever be yours."

Heime just closed her eyes as Akio folded her into his muscular arms again, and though of Anthy, and the kiss she had given her.

Author's Note:FINALLY! 3 days of on and off typing has finally payed off!! CHAPTER ONE! Gimme reviews, people! Good or bad! But only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Don't just say "You suck" And leave it at that! Tell me HOW I suck, and where I sucked, and show me how i can stop sucking! Arigatou! Bow bow, cat ears bobbing with her head


	3. Love and Defeat

Chapter 2

"And so, class, that is how the attack of Pearl Harbor resulted in the American Empire bombing Tokyo."

Utena had her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she took notes on the battle of Pearl Harbor. Anthy sat beside her, also taking notes, but she would sometimes cast worried glances over at Utena. She had worn her hair down again, since everyone seemed to like it so much, Utena most of all. Then she glanced across the room at where Heime sat. She had become the new sensation of Junior High. Though Utena was the most athletic girl in school who wore a boy's uniform, Heime seemes to be just as skilled as Utena, except colder. She was strong and athletic, and also wore her own version of the boy's uniform, but she was much quieter than Utena, and seemed not to fear or care about anything, not even Juri. there was even a rumore passing around that Heime had beaten Juri in a fencing match and that now the Student Council, even Juri and Saionji, was afraid of her.

Heime looked up at Anthy, having sensed her gaze on her, and flashed her a small smile before returning to her notes.Anthy blushed,then gasped when she saw Utena looking at her. She held a folded piece of paper from her personal stationary. She put it on Anthy's desk. She took it, making sure the teacher couldn't see it in her hands. Their history teacher was not as nice as most of the others. If she caught you with a note,she would take it and read it to the class before ripping it up. Anthy unfolded the note under her desk and read Utena's neat, well formed handwriting on the pink with roses stationary. It read:

'Anthy, I need to talk to you about our "Relationship". Wait for me after class, okay?'

Anthy put the note in her pocket then looked up at Utena, who was blushing with her head down, intent on her notes. Anthy touched her shoulder, causing the girl to jump before looking into Anthy's eyes. Anthy gave Utena her special smile, the one she gave to Utena and to Utena alone. A close lipped, gentle smile of quiet trust and sharing that only Utena could understand. Utena smiled back, that sunny smiled that put a sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle Anthy only saw when Utena looked at her. They stayed this way for a few moments before they heard Ms. Tanizawa clear her throat. The two girls jumped and knew they were in trouble.

"Miss Tenjou, Miss Himemiya, come see me after classes. We will discuss your behavior then."

Anthy and Utena both gulped,then jumped again as they heard Heime's soft voice from the far side of the classroom.

"Miss Tanizawa,I require Anthy's and Utena's help after class."

Now it was Tanizawa's turn to gulp.

"W-well,you'll just have to wait 'till tomarrow."

Heime's eyes narrowed and took in that icy quality that scared students more than Juri did.

"You don't seem to understand, ma'am.I require their help. I won't repeat myself again."

The students sat in mute shock as their teachers eyes widened with fear.

"I-I see. Well then, Miss Tenjou and Miss Himemiya, do not bother to come after class. But please try to pay better attention."

They nodded and the teacher moved on. Anthy looked over to Heime, who looked back, and Anthy smiled and mouth 'thank you'. Heime gave a small nod of her head, then went back to work.

After class ended, they put their things away and Utena grabbed Anthy's hand, pulled her out of the classroom, then leaned her against the wall so she could whisper in her ear.

"Himemiya...we've been friends for a long time...haven't we? We've been roommates since eighth grade, and now we've just started our last year of Junior High...Well, in all the time that I've been a duelist and you've been my Bride...well...we've gotten closer, haven't we? Well...I...I guess after our little accident last night I think i've come to terms I guess..with my feelings..I...w-what I'm trying to say is..."

Anthy smiled and touched her fingertips to Utena's lips.

"I love you too, Miss Utena..."

Utena sighed and smiled, wrapping her arms tight around Anthy's waist while Anthy wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl's neck. Utena nuzzled her face into Anthy's silky soft hair and took a small sniff. The scent of white roses engulfed her and Anthy let out a soft giggle at the feel of Utena pressing her face into her hair.

Utena smiled and then cupped Anthy's chin, tilting her face up,then brushed her lips against Anthy's, her eyes closing as she pulls the dark skinned girl into a deep and passionate kiss. Utena gasped then as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Heime standing there, almost looking sad at seeing Utena and Anthy kissing. In her hand was a white rose, extended to Utena.

"Forgive me for interrupting...but I'm challenging you, Utena Tenjou, to a duel."

Utena grew serious as she took the rose, nodding a little. It was chill to the touch,and Heime's voice was soft as she whispered,

"Winter's coming."

As Heime walked away, Anthy slipped her fingers through Utena's,entwining them.

"What do you think she meant by that, Himemiya?" Utena asked as they walked home. "Winter is coming...hm.."

Anthy snuggled up against Utena's side and shook her head. "I don't know, Miss Utena."

They stepped into the dorm when Anthy stopped dead, looking down at the floor. There was a letter with the rose seal on it, but instead of the seal bing in red, it was violet, Akio's representing color.

Utena noticed that Anthy had stopped, so she turned around, blue eyes curious.

"What is it,Himemiya?"

Anthy didn't answer, just stooped down to pick up the envelope and hand it to Utena. She sighed and flipped it open, pulling out not a card, but a full letter.

"Oh, it's from your brother, Himemiya! Thank god, I thought something else had happened!"

Anthy moved over to the closet, putting away some things that Chu Chu had pulled out, a random sock or two.

"What does it say, Miss Utena?" Anthy asked.

"Oh, it's just a request to see him tomarrow sometime. Come on. We have to get to the Dueling Field."

Anthy nodded and followed Utena out the doorway. They were dressed in their normal clothes, knowing that as they ascended in the new elevator, their clothed would change to the cerimonial garb of the Duelist and her Rose Bride. They linked hands as they went through the archway, only for Utena to feel Anthy dissappear for a few moments as the doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

Anthy's sailor fuku fell to the ground, and a few seconds later, Utena reels in shock as Anthy appears before her again, naked. Utena blinked, and in the time it took her to blink, Anthy was dressed in the red gown of the Rose Bride. Anthy touched Utena's cheeks as she closed her eyes. She brought her hands away and the top half of Utena's uniform changed, the gold rimmed red epaulets appearing, the green jewel of a button cover with a gold rope from the right epaulet to the upside down gold triangle that hangs just under the button cover.

Anthy's arms move around her waist, then brought them around. As she did, lace shimmered from under the bottom of Utena's uniform jacket. Anthy's hand skimmed down Utena's slim arm and as it reached her hand, large white cuffs encircled the ends of the sleeves. As al this happened, a large rose bush grew itself out of Anthy's fallen school uniform. Anthy took a white rose, kissed the bloom, and placed it in Utena's right breast pocket.

Utena cupped Anthy's chin, tilting her face up and kissed her, holding her close for a few moments before the elevator stopped, pink rose petals exploding upword, shrouding them from view a few moments. As the petals blew away, Heime came into view. She held no weapon, and her brown eyes seemed colder than ever. Anthy summoned a dark blue rose to her hand, walking over to Heime and placing it in her breast pocket.

"The one who loses her rose loses the duel. Good luck to you."

Heime nodded and lifted her hand, palm up. Blue sparkles of light began to dance around her hand before ice began to form. From the ice, a sword began to take shape. The cross guard wrapped around her knuckles, the long, slim blade ending in two sharp points(in a sort of U shape).

"I'm ready when you are."

Utena nodded and wrapped an arm around Anthy's waist. A light formed at Anthy's chest as she murmured the words to summon the sword of Dios. The black hilt burst from between Anthy's breasts and Utena took hold of it, pulling the sword from her.

She stepped away, watching the duel as it began. Utena lunged right away, sword first, wanting to end it fast. Heime just stepped to the side, sword down, no fighting stance whatsoecer.

"You're so slow."

Utena growled, lunging again, just now noticing the feeling of her hair being gone. There was no feeling of her hair streaming out behind her. She missed that feeling, but she would get used to it. Heime sidestepped again, this time grabbing Utena by the hair, whispering in her hair but not raising her sword an inch.

"You're going to lose her if you keep fighting like this, Utena."

Utena gasped as Heime shoved her away, just able to keep her balance. Heime seemed to fight just as hard as Juri and Saionji, but was wicked fast like Miki and Nanami. Fear crept into the pit of Utena's stomach, as she realized that it was quite possible that Heime could win, despite the power of Dios.

A light shone from the castle, reflecting off of Utena's Rose Crest. The form of Dios shone around Utena for a moment before he disappeared into her. Fast as a blink, Utena lunged right at Heime, giving her no time to dodge. Instead, Heime jumped up into the air and kicked downward, crushing the heel of her shoe into the back of Utena's exposed neck.

Utena let out a short scream before crumbling onto the floor of the arena. She rolled over, just to see Heime scooping the white rose from Utena's chest with her fingertips.

"I win."


	4. A New Home

Chapter 3

Utena sat on the top bunk of her dorm,staring out the window in silence as Heime helped Anthy pack her things. Utena thought that was nice of her. Heime closed the few suitcases that held the few things that Anthy owned. She cleard her throat, grabbing Utena's attention.

"We're ready to go."

Utena nodded, a sick feeling in her stomach where that gnawing fear used to be.

"Okay..."

Heime sighed in what seemed to be annoyance.

"You're welcome to visit us anytime you want. You'll always be welcome at our dorm. All right?"

Utena gave a small, grateful smile.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to drop by."

Anthy's eyes were downcast as she stood beside Heime. She had put her hair back up into it's usual bun, and she was once again wearing her glasses. Utena felt like they represented her slavery as the Rose Bride. She wished she could take away those awful glasses,pull her hair out of the bun so it could flow down in it's beautiful waves and be free.

"Anthy,why don't you give Utena a goodbye hug...she looks like she could use it."

Anthy swollowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Miss Heime."

She stepped forward,climbed the ladder and joined Utena on the top bunk. She wrapped her arms around Utena, her face a mask of no emotion, hiding the turmoil inside. Utena choked back a sobe,putting her arms around Anthy's waist,her hands reaching up to clutch at her shoulders, crying now.

She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, and then a gentle hand stroking her hair. The fingers were soft, running through her short locks.

"It'll be all right, Utena."

Utena lifted her head at the sound of Heime's voice. She saw that she stood on the edge of the top bunk, holding herself with one hand, the other was stroking Utena's hair. Anthy was still holding her, but her face betrayed no feelings that she held inside.Utena realized then that this was the true face of the Rose Bride. This was the mask that Anthy wore whenever she was feeling something unpleasent, be it sadness,anger,regret,maybe even hate. Right now, Anthy was scared and upset. She didn't want to leave Utena. She didn't want to leave her at all.

"We have to go now. It's getting late."

She felt Heime's soft hand go away, and then Anthy's gentle embrace went away too.

"Visit us in West Dorm anytime you want, all right?"

Utena nodded,feeling numb. "I will."

With that, Heime picked up Anthy's suitcases, carrying them for her, and they left, Anthy and Chuchu bowing before closing the door with a soft click. Utena just put her head on her soft pillow, curled up in a little ball, and cried silent tears 'till she fell asleep.

--------------------

Heime unlocked the door and stepped back, letting Anthy enter first. "Welcome home, Anthy."

Anthy stepped inside and gasped. There was snow falling from the ceiling, but the room was warm, and the snow never touched the floor, but it didn't melt,either."

"Miss Heime, how is this possible?"

Heime smiled rather than smirked now.

"Like you wouldn't know. You are the Rose Bride. You have certain magics,so do I."

Anthy nodded, "Yes,Miss Heime."

Heime sighed,but this one didn't sound annoyed. It almost sounded sad.

"Anthy, don't call me Miss Heime. I don't like it. 'Kay?" Now come. Choose which bed you want."

Anthy followed Heime inside,then to the dorm room with their name on it. It wasn't snowing inside, but there were icicles growing from the ceiling. The dorm room was large,much larger than Utena's room, it included it's own fridge and bathroom.

There were two beds, both well made.

"Which bed would -you- like,Miss Heime? I'll sleep in whichever bed you don't want."

Heime rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. "Fine. I'll eliminate the choices."

She went inside, past Anthy and moved the bed on the left, pushing it so it was connected with the bed on the far right of the room.

"There. No more choices."

Anthy nodded."You wish to share a bed,then." She said this as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes," said Heime. "If you and I are 'engaged',I think we can share a bed. Agreed?"

"Yes, Miss Heime."

Heime let out a small growl and cupped Anthy's chin, tilting it up a bit so she could look into her eyes.

"Anthy," She said, removing Anthy's glasses with one hand as she spoke. "Don't call me Miss Heime. Please?"

Anthy was taken aback by Heime's actions, but more so from her words. No one had said please in such a way to her before. In normal circumstances, it was said in a sarcastic way, or in a mean or rude way, but this was a sincere request from someone.

Anthy was confused also, by Heime's actions with Utena. She had comforted Utena,stroked her hair, even gave her permission to visit at any time. No one had done such a thing before, not in the time that Anthy had been the Bride.

"Yes Mi-,Heime. I'll try."

Anthy felt Heime's thumb stroke her cheek..

"Thank you," She replied, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Come. I'll give you the grand tour. We have this whole dorm to ourselves. Nice and quiet."

She took Anthy's hand, leading her around the large dorm,showing her the kitchen first. "This is where i'll cook most of your meals."

Anthy's eyebrows shot up. "What? But Mi-, but Heimee, I am your Rose Bride! -I'm- supposed to cook -your- meals!"

Heime shook her head. "No,Anthy. I didn't win you to just use you like a slave.If we're going to live together,I'm going to treat you as a friend.'Kay?"

Anthy nodded and said "Okay,Heime.."

Heime grinned."C'mon. You're gonna love the bathroom."

She lead her to the door down the hall and to the left,and opened the door.Anthy had to keep from gasping again.The bathroom was beautiful. It was huge,too.The tub and shower alone took up a good portion of the room.The tub looked like it was made of black marble with white streaked throughout it, and the soaps and shampoos smelled wonderful,and the overall scent of the room was of roses.

"Amazing,isn't it? The chairman set it up for me. I'm an international visitor here,so he's giving me special treatement."

Anthy's eyes once again took on that dead look as she realized that Heime was sleeping with Akio.

"Oh,my big brother set this up for you? That was very kind of him."

Heime froze,her own eyes giving off a dangerous glint.

"He's your brother? What's with his last name? It's different than yours." She asked this as the feeling of anger rising up.

Anthy nodded and turned to look at her. "He's engaged to be married to the Headmaster's daughter. Kanae Ohtori. He didn't tell you?"

Heime ground her teeth, anger flaming up even more. "No."

She left the bathroom,still holding Anthy's hand. Though she was angry, she made sure not to hurt Anthy's smaller hand on accident.

"This pretty much concludes our tour. The rest of the rooms are just regular dorm rooms, but i've set them all up as art studios. I tend to pain in my spare time. You can take a look at some of my work, they're all in different rooms."

She sighed,releasing Anthy's hand.

"I've got to go out. Groceries. I'll be back to make you dinner,okay?"

Anthy nodded and turned towards a different room.

"Very well.I'll look around at some of the art,then."

Heime nodded,turned towards her bedroom,debating whether she should change into regular clothes.She decided that she didn't have time. She was just going shopping for stuff,after all.She left, leaving Anthy to explore her new home.

Anthy heard the soft click of the front door as Heime left.She opened the first door she came to and glanced around at all the paintings in the room.Despite Heime's cold personality,not to mention her power over ice-her paintings were warm,charming. They had a friendly quality to them.

There were landscapes,gardens,various people,castles and courtyards.Anthy left,going to another room. This one had fewer paintings,trees with fruit,and Anthy was surprised to see her own rose garden as a painting. She could even see herself in the painting. Heime must have painted it when she was tending to her duties.

She went from room to room,looking at all the pictures that Heime's painted throughout her life,all of them beautiful,all of them different.Anthy came upon the last room, and entered. It was dark inside,so Anthy groped along the wall to flip on the switch.Anthy gasped at seeing the single large painting hung on the wall.

It was Anthy. She wore the same tiara she wore as the Rose Bride,but the dress was different, It was a long white gown,white shoes,sleeveless,but with elbow length white gloves. With a start,Anthy realized that it was the same dress that she had been wearing in the vision that Anthy had experienced the other day while walking with Utena.She took a closer look and just now noticed the person standing with her.In Anthy's shock of seeing the portrait of her, she hadn't noticed the woman standing next to her with her arm around her waist.Anthy noticed the brown eyes and shimmering blue hair in a ponytail tied in a bow before realizing that it was Heime in an outfit fit for the noblest of Princes.

"Miss Heime...?"

This confused Anthy because in her vision,she had been dancing with Utena....Utena had been carrying the sword of Dios at her hip,but she was in a military uniform. Perhaps Utena had been the captain of the guard,or some such thing?

Anthy gasped as she fell back against the back wall, another vision flooding her mind.

It was another vision of herself, only she was naked,writhing in a bed,gasping and moaning as she was pleasured by an unseen lover.The bed looked to be of silk,the bedroom gigantic.The lover came into view, and Anthy managed a gasp. It was Heime. Soft words were spoken as Heime wrapped her arms around Anthy in the vision, and Anthy could hear them in her mind,as if they were spoken right in her ear.

"_I love you,Anshii..._"

With those gentle words,Anthy passed out again.

Authors Note:yaay! Chapter 4 shall come soon! Also,the whole snow but not touching the ground effect? Think of Harry Potter and the Great Hall during Christmas time, like when it snows the snow stops about halfway down,kinda thing?? Anyway! REVIEWS! Ja ne!! bowbow


	5. Dinner and a Garden

Heime walked in, two large grocery bags in one arm.

"Anthy? I'm back! Anthy?"

She took the bags into the kitchen, putting away the essentials before checking the rooms. She just opened the doors, checking if Anthy was in any of the rooms, but would close them right away when she found that Anthy wasn't in them.

"Anthy?" Heime called again. She wasn't worried too much but she was curious as to where Anthy could have gone.

She opened the last door and found Anthy slumped against the wall, her legs sticking out at odd angles. Heime dropped to her knees and checked Anthy's pulse with to fingertips to the side of her neck. Her heartbeat was far too fast. She looked up at the opposite wall where the painting of herself and Anthy was. Heime had painted it, because she had been having dreams of herself and Anthy as of late.

They were always dressed in such finery, except when she had had the dream of them making love. Perhaps Anthy had had the same vision? She had seen Anthy faint before with Utena and Wakaba. It was quite possible that Anthy and Heime were experiencing the same visions, in different forms. Maybe of their past lives..

But no, Heime didn't believe that, yet she was still open to all explainations for these odd occurances. They could be nothing more than random dreams. That would explain for Heime, but not for Anthy. Perhaps it wasn't their past lives, but their ancestors? Either way, Heime had to wake Anthy up.

"Anthy? Hey, Anthy?"

She picked her up and took her into the bedroom, setting her down on the combined beds.

"Anthy!"

With a sigh, Heime went to the kitchen, wet a small cloth towel and returned to Anthy, folding it up and dabbing at her face, hoping that the cool water would help her wake up.

"Mmmm...Miss...Miss Utena?"

Anthy's voice was very soft, but it was unmistakeable whose name she had called.

"No," said Heime. "It's me, Heime. You passed out in one of my art rooms."

Anthy's eyes fluttered opened, surprise evident in them.

"Miss Heime! Oh! Forgive me, I didn't mean to inconveniance you, Miss Heime..."

Heime let out a small laugh as Anthy sat up on the bed.

"Calm down, Anthy. You didn't ' inconveniance ' me. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She patted Anthy on the shoulder, studying her a bit. Anthy swung her legs around, sitting on the edge of the bed. She attempted to fix her mussed up hairdo, trying to put stray hairs back into the roll.

"Would you like me to fix you dinner, Miss Heime?"

Heime shook her head, sighing and taking Anthy's shoulder, turning her to look at her.

"No, Anthy. I'm making dinner tonight. It'll be be a little welcome dinner in your honor, okay?"

Chu Chu sprang up, squeaking at her in mock anger, getting a laugh out of her.

"Forgive me. In yours _and_ Chu Chu's honor. Okay?"

Satisfied, Chu Chu scampered off to unpack his little sleeping bag. Heime smiled and turned back to Anthy.

"Okay? Just for you and Chu Chu."

Anthy paused in her task of fixing her hair, thinking a moment. Heime seemed to be treating Anthy the same way Utena treated her. She felt different, though, for some reason. In her time with Utena, Anthy had learned self will. She became less dependant of Utena, more so of herself. That feeling of being just the Rose Bride, a doll with no heart, was gone.

"Thank you...Heime. It would mean a lot to Chu Chu and I," Anthy said while smiling. Heime arched a brow in surprise but smiled at the response.

"Great," She said. "What would _you_ like for dinner, Anthy?"

Anthy smiled. Utena was always saying that. 'what do _you_ want for dinner?' was alway her question. Without realizing it, Anthy smiled that small, special, only-for-Utena smile.

"Tortellini in alfredo sauce with garlic bread. Lots of garlic bread."

Heime smiled her own special smile and clapped Anthy's back, got up, ready to make dinner. "You like Italian food, Anthy?"

Anthy nodded. "Yes. It's my favorite food. It's always been my favorite food, since I was little..."

"Before you were the Rose Bride? Before all this?" Asked Heime, tilting her head a bit at the sudden sad look in Anthy's eyes.

"Yes...before this. My mother made the best food for us. Father and I loved her Italian cooking. Only Big Brother didn't like it. He said that mother shouldn't be cooking the food of 'outsiders'. He said we should only cook and ear and read and do anything from our own country."

Anthy stopped, realizing something. Her brother had never said anything like that before. Not in this lifetime, anyway. It sounded like something a snobbish prince might say. Her brother may not be the best man ever, but he was not prejudiced against other countries.

"Something wrong, Anthy?"

Anthy was startled out of her thoughts by Heime's question. "What? Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been lost in my thoughts."

Heime hummed a bit while thinking before shaking her head. "Okay. I'll get started on dinner."

The dinner was splendid. The tortelini shells were hand made and hand stuff with ingrediants Heime had gotten hand picked.

"How did you get the ingrediants so fresh if they're hand picked?" Anthy asked.

Heime grinned. "My own secret, but I guess I can show you after dinner. How do you like it, by the way?"

Anthy smiled. "It's wonderful. The best i've ever had." She said, realizing again, that in her lifetime, she had never had italian food before. She understood now that the memories of her parents and her brother and the different foods was from the past. Memories of someone else, perhaps, that were somehow bein channeled through herself. That was her guess, anyway.

"Thanks. I try. Probably not as good as your mother's, but I think it's good."

Anthy was again brought out of her thoughts by the comment.

"Oh no, it's much better than my mother's," She said, letting the past memories flow through her mouth. "She was always enthusiastic about trying new foods, but she wasn't terribly good at cooking them."

Heime nodded and laughed. "I was like that when I first started cooking. I got better over time, of course, but in the beginning, I was able to burn everything. This includes water. How do you like the food, little one?" She stroked Chu Chu's head with the tip of her index finger.

Chu Chu bounced around, cheeks full, happy to have such good food in his stomach and mouth. "Fuu! Fuu!" Was what came out, as his mouth was filled to bursting with sauce and a piece of shell.

Heime laughed and held the little monkey in her hands. "Glad you like it!"

Anthy smiled, surprised at how fast Chu Chu and Heime had become friends. Utena was the only other person that Chu Chu had taken to so fast. "It seems like you've made a friend, Heime. Chu Chu is usually more shy to people because of the way Saionji would treat him."

Heime looked over at Anthy from around Chu Chu. "Hmm? Saionji? The VP of the Student Council? How did he treat him?"

"Very badly," Anthy said. "He would kick and step on Chu Chu whenever it pleased him." She looked at at Chu Chu, who had gone quiet at the mention of Saionji.

"Anthy? Why does Chu Chu have a tie just like yours?"

Heime was curious and began to pull the tie around his neck off.

"No, don't!" Anthy cried, snatching Chu Chu away and holding him close. "Please...don't touch the tie..something happened to Chu Chu because of Saionji..the tie hides it...so no one sees..."

Heime's eyes softened. "Anthy...let me see. Please?"

There was that 'please' again. It was irresistable. She hesitated a moment before pulling the tie away from Chu Chu's little neck. Heime's widened at seeing the long, harsh scar across Chu Chu's neck.

"Oh my God..." She whispered. "What the hell happened to him!" She asked, eyes locked on the scar across Chu Chu's throat. Anthy stroked Chu Chu's head and put the tie back around his neck.

"Saionji. When I first fell into the role of the Rose Bride, bcame accustomed to being owned, I had more spirit and free will. I disobeyed Saionji, and he took an old fasioned razor blade and put it to Chu Chu's throat. He knew how much I cared for Chu Chu, so he used that against me.

I did he what he told me, but not fast enough for his liking...Saionji said he would cut Chu Chu's whole head off if I didn't move faster...Chu Chu almost died..."

She trailed off, tears welling up. Heime reached out and touched Anthy's shoulder, speaking in a soft, comforting tone.

"Don't worry, Anthy. I'll talk to Saionji about this. I'll bring it up with the President of the Student Council if I have to."

Anthy sniffled. "Thank you..." She said, unaccustomed to such a kindness. Utena's kindness was loud, silly, childlike even. Heime's was comforting, quiet, gentle.

"Anytime, Anthy. Anytime. Now that we live together, I'm going to treat you with the respect you deserve. Okay?"

Anthy nodded, her special smile returning, unbidden. No matter how much she tried not to, Anthy began to like Heime. It was that same gentle caring that made Anthy beging to like Utena, before, too. She began to think about everything that she and Utena had been through, before this. All the duels, all their laughs and tears. ' Like that time that Touga won me. ' Anthy thought. Utena had cried and lost all her will. Then Wakaba had helped her realize that she needed Anthy, needed to _be_ with Anthy. Would Utena challenge Heime to a duel later? 'Will she try to win me back?' Anthy asked herself.

It had been just today that Utena confessed her love for Anthy, and Anthy had returned the sentiment. She did love Utena. She did. One way or another, she would always love her.

"So," Heime said, "Shall I show you my secret to fresh picked ingrediants?"

Anthy nodded, a grin lighting her face. "Yes. I would like that very much."

They stood and Heime held out her hand. Anthy took it and was lead out the front door, up another flight of stairs towards the roof. Before they went out on the roof, Heime had Anthy close her eyes. Heime had a combination lock on the door, and didn't want anyone, not even Anthy, to know the code.

"Ready?" She asked. She took Anthy's hand again to lead her with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Heime." She replied. "Good."

Heime opened the door, leading Anthy out into the cool night air, still holding her hand. Heime's hand was warm and that made Anthy smile a little. She knew that Heime wasn't the cold person she seemed to be. "Okay," she said. "Open your eyes, Anthy."

Anthy did so, and her eyes went huge.

"Heime...it's wonderful..." Anthy whispered.

The rooftop had been transformed into a garden. It was beautiful, even more so than her own rose garden. Not only did it have roses, it had trees, patches of crops, and over in the northwest corner, a patch of roses that seemed to glitter and shine. Anthy moved closer to see what made them glitter so, and was amazed again when she saw that they were all different kinds of crystal in the shapes of roses.

They were all different colors, just like the patch of real roses on the other side of the roof.

When Anthy knelt down to take a closer look at the roses, she noticed a small crystaline case tucked away in the corner. Anthy moved to see it better, and her eyebrows shot up. It was a miniature version of her birdcage rose garden.

"Heime, how long have you been here?" She asked, standing and turning to face the taller girl.

Heime turned her head from an examination of a pumpkin vine to look up at Anthy.

"Hm? Oh, about two months. The chairman let me move in and get settled before I started school."

"I see," said Anthy,

She shivered a bit, but tried to stop Heime from noticing. Didn't work. Heime noticed anyway, as was her way.

"You cold?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Just a little," Anthy answered, hugging herself now.

Heime strode over, unbuttoning her school coat and shrugged it off, revealing a tight black tank top.

"Here," she said, wrapping the warm coat around Anthy's small shoulders.

"What about you, Heime?" Anthy asked.

"I don't get cold," She said. "If it were winter and I were naked in the snow, I still wouldn't be cold."

She saw the look of sceptism on Anthy's face and the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Trust me. I've been naked in the snow before. I wouldn't be cold."

A blush wnet to color Anthy's dark cheeks as an image of Heime naked in the snow popped into her head. A sudden warmth flared up 'downstairs' at the thought, and Anthy was confronted with confusion as to why such a thought had aroused her. 'It must be because she's attractive...' Anthy thought, another shiver running through her.

"Still cold?" Heime asked.

"No," Anthy said, turning back to her. "Not anymore, thank you."

"Anytime," Heime said in a soft tone. "Shall we go back inside, Anthy? It's getting late."

"Mmm." Anthy replied, nodding.

They went downstairs, back into their own room. It was larger than Utena's actual dorm room, as was all of West Hall, compared to East Hall. Anthy took her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Heime was already laying in bed. She wore a light blue sleeper top with a high collar. It looked Chinese or Thai.

Anthy crawled under the covers next to Heime and felt her legs brush up against Heime's bare ones. 'She must not wear sleeper pants' Anthy thought as she drifted to sleep. Heime said goodnight to Anthy and Anthy mumbled it back. Then they both went off to sleep, thinking their own thoughts.


	6. First Day

Utena thought a lot that first night Anthy was gone. Last time she had lost a duel, she had lost all will and almost all her self respect. She had been reduced to wearing a girl's sailor fuku, even. But she had lost to Touga, and he hadn't treated Anthy right at all. He had all but ignored Anthy, leaving her to go make out or have sex with whoever. Utena didn't get the feeling that Heime would mistreat her, though. The real thing that had gotten to her last time was that she had felt lied to, betrayed even, by Anthy. But she knew Anthy had never betrayed her.

Utena sighed, turning over under her covers. She missed Anthy. She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore, not after she and Anthy had started to share the top bunk. She wasn't sure if she should duel Heime again right away. She decided to wait. She would wait and see if Anthy wasbetter off with Heime. She loved Anthy. Lover her with all her heart, and if Anthy was better off and happier with Heime, then so be it.

"Good night, Himemiya. Sweet dreams." Utena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------

"So you have won the Rose Bride," said Akio.

Heime was sitting fully clothed in a chair, looking at Akio lie half naked on his bed.

"Yes," she replied. "It was too easy. Utena was far too confident in herself. She needs to learn how to use a sword."

Akio rose a delicately manicured eyebrow. "You sound as if you are friends with her," he said, propping himself up on an elbow.

"No," she said. "I feel sorry for her. To fight so hard to protect Anthy, then lose her so suddenly. She's in love with Anthy, you know."

"Is she, now?"

"Uh-huh. And Anthy loves her back."

"Impossible. The Rose Bride knows no real emotion. She is just a doll with no heart."

"Funny how you talk about your sister like that, Akio."

She eyed him carefully, checking him for telltale signs of nervousness or fear. She saw none.

"I've already told you, the Rose Bride is not my sister. I have no family."

A small, twisted smile formed on Heime's pale lips. "Wrong answer. See, Anthy told me that her dear brother, the chairman of the honorary Ohtori Academy, was Akio Ohtori himself. And that you're engaged to Kanae Ohtori, the daughter of the old head chairman, that's why you have a different name than Anthy. You lied to me, Akio. You should know by now that I hate being lied to or played with."

Akio smirked. "You seemed to like being played with perfectly fine, Heime."

In a flash, Heime was atop him, straddling him and squeezing her hands around his neck.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that again!"

She squeezed harder, bur only laughed as best he could with what little air he could get.

"If I die, so does Anthy."

Heime'e grip loosened. "Why? Why would she die if I killed you?"

"Because," he said. "I have control over her. I could kill her with a thought. We are connected, she and I. Before my dying breath I could send the signal to shut off her brain, and she would just fall and lay there like the worthless puppet she is...Just remember that if you try this again."

Heime got off him. "Fine. You win. But I won't be _your_ puppet anymore. The power of Dios isn't for me. It never was. It was for you. After you had it, you would've gotten rid of me and Anthy. I won't let you play me anymore, and I won't let you hurt Anthy."

As she left, she heard Akio murmur, "Ah..ever the noble prince..."

Heime walked back to the dorm, sneaking back in and undressing down to her shirt again. She crawled back into bed with Anthy, and the dark haired girl stirred and opened one beautiful green eye, glazed with sleep.

"Miss Heime," she mumbled.

"Shh...shh,now. Go back to slee. Tomarrow is a big day, and we have a lot to do in the morning."

Anthy nodded and rolled over, falling back to sleep.

In the morning, Anthy woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage wafting in from the kitchen. She looked up and saw that the icicles were gone from the ceiling. When she went out to the front area, the falling snow was gone too. Hm, she thought. Guess she doesn't want them around all the time.

She opened the kitchen door and saw Heime making bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and using a juicer to get orange juice.

"Oh, my! Miss Heime, let me finish making your breakfast. You shouldn't have to prepare your every meal now that i'm here to serve you."

Heime shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You sit your ass down. This is _your_ breakfast. I've already told you a hundred times, you aren't gonna serve me. Tenjou may have let you have your way, but I won't."

Anthy sighed and went back to their room to get dressed. Then the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She hadn't had time to put her hair up, so it hung loose, spilling down her back in love waves.

She answered the door and her eyes widened to see Utena and Wakaba standing there. "Miss Utena, Wakaba, what are you doing here?"

Utena grinned. "Heime invited us over for breakfast. Like my new uniform, Anthy? Wakaba insisted I change it since this looks better with my hair than the black one."

Anthy looked Utena over as they entered the main hall. She now wore an alternating black and white uniform jacket and pants with the same style, except reversed, black on the outside area of the legs, and white on the in.Plus a hat. A really nice black one that looked almost military, except instead of a military insignea, it had the rose seal on it. Not to mention new shiny black shoes. (Movie version of her uniform)

"It looks very nice, Miss Utena. Did Wakaba take you shopping?"

"Yes, and it took her forever to dissuade her from getting the alternate choice for this uniform. Took me an hour to convince her that this one was better looking on me"

Heime walked into the room. "What was the alternative?"

Utena blushed. "A pink uniform with a green trim." (Manga uniform until Utena gets the black one from Dios)

Anthy stopped and stood there for a moment, trying to picture Utena in such a uniform, then broke out into a giggle fit.

"Woah..." Wakaba said, looking at Anthy as if it was her first time seeing her.

"Woah is right..." Utena said.

"Forgive me, Miss Utena," Anthy said, still giggling. "It's just that you would look so silly in a pink uniform!"

Anthy gasped for air and wiped a tear from her eye. Heime grinned at her, a mix of happiness and some sort of pride in her eyes.

"C'mon. Breakfast is ready."

They went into the dining hall where Utena and Wakaba sat next to eachother. Anthy pulled a chair out for Heime, but she just shook her head and pushed Anthy into the seat by her shoulders. Anthy tried to stand back up but Heime just shook her head, putting a hand to the top of Anthy's head and pushing her back into the chair.

"Nuh uh. Sit. I'll serve breakfast. Be right back."

Heime disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Anthy, Utena, and Wakaba alone at the table.

"So how is it here, Himemiya? Is Heime as nice as she seems?" Utena asked.

"Yeah," said Wakaba."She seemed kinda mean, at first. We met her a few days ago, right? She was so cold..."

Anthy smiled. "Well, i've only been here for one day, but Miss Heime is very nice. She's a painter, you know."

"Really?" Utena asked. "A painter? What does she paint?"

"Everything," said Heime as she came in with two steaming trays balanced on her palms. She set them down and Utena and Wakaba's eyebrows shot up.

Wow," said Wakaba. "I didn't know you could cook!"

Heime grinned and shrugged girls. Girls from Thailand have to learn how to cook at a really early age."

"Thailand? You're from Thailand?" asked Utena.

"Yeah. My father was a great swordsman and my mother taught young children, mainly boys, how to read. I'm one of the few girls I knew who could read and write perfectly from my home town, and only my sister could beat me in a fair swordfight from what father taught us."

"Wow," whispered Utena. "That's some history..."

"Yeah, I guess. Now eat up, the grub's gettin' cold!

"YEAH!" Utena and Wakaba cried, grabbing pancakes onto their plates along with almost everything else there to offer.

Heime laughed and rolled some sauseges onto her plate, also grabbing some eggs and orange juice.They ate for a few minutes before they noticed that Anthy was gone.

"Hey," Utena said. "Where's Himemiya?" She looked around, half expecting to see her getting more food from the kitchen.

"She must have gotten the door. I heard someone knock a few minutes back.Why isn't she back yet?" Heime said.

She stood up. "I'll go check on her. You two keep on eating."

She went to the front door and found it wide open. She went outside to look for Anthy, only to hear her scream from far away.

"Anthy!"

Heime began running, pumping her arms as she went. She heard rushing footsteps from behind, and looked back to see Utena following after. Heime looked down to see blood splatters on the ground. Worried that the blood might be Anthy's, Heime ran faster and soon came into sight of a green haired teen carrying Anthy over his shoulder.

Utena caught up with Heime, running beside her now.

"HIMEMIYA!"

The green haired guy looked back...and it wasn't Saionji. It was a girl. Heime put on a burst of speed and grabbed the scruff of the light green boy's uniform jacket that the girl was wearing. She dropped Anthy, and Utena caught her.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Or feel the wrath of Kuonichi Saionji!"

Okay...so it _was_ a Saionji

"Why did you take Anthy!" Heime roared. Kuonichi flinched.

"Big Brother told me to! He said that neither of you whores deserve the Rose Bride! That she truly loves him!"

Utena and Anthy exchanged a 'that's Saionji for you' look while Heime ground her teeth at the girl.

"You have a lot of nerve to go about kidnapping my friend in the middle of breakfast. Now i'm gonna be a nice little girl and take you home with us. Now before I do that, I want you to tell me who's blood this is on the ground."

Kuonichi worried her lower lip through her teeth a bit before sighing. "It's mine. The Bride bit me."

Heime growled and slapped Kuonichi. To Anthy, the growl sounded like that of a lion.

"She has a name! Anthy. Anthy Himemiya. You will address her properly!"

Kuonichi nodded and touched her cheek.

Heime released the girl and crossed her arms. "Where did she bite you?"

Kuonichi turned her head and showed her ear, which was badly bleeding. Heime turned to Anthy, eyebrows raised.

"You pulled a Tyson on her?"

Anthy was standing now and tilted her head. "A what?"

"Nevermind."

Heime turned back to Kuonichi with a small smile on her lips.

"If Anthy bit you, you'll need shots. No idea what kind of infectious diseases she has- GAH!"

Anthy had whapped Heime on the back of the head, much to the surprise of Utena. Heime rubbed her head and glared at Anthy, who just stood there with an innocent smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Kuonichi tried to stifle a giggle behind her hand but failed. Heime sighed and gestured for Kuonichi to follow her.

"C'mon, let's go finish breakfast. Have you eaten yet, Kuonichi?"

Surprised by the question, Kuonichi hesitated. These were the monsters that had stolen Anthy Himemiya from her big brother? But no, Kyouichi had been wrong about things before, like whether Touga wore boxers or briefs. Maybe this was just his jealousy taking over again.

"No, I haven't."

Heime smiled. "Let's get you some breakfast,then."

They walked back to the dorm, and Heime introduced Kuonichi to Wakaba, who seemed to take a liking to the green haired girl right away. Not surprising, she was a Saionji, after all. Except she was a girl and had short hair.

Anthy fixed Kuonichi's ear and Heime served her some breakfast. This time, though, Kuonichi sat next to Wakaba.


	7. Coma

After breakfast, everyone walked to class together, even Kuonichi, who walked close to Wakaba until she had to go to her own class. She was the same age as them all, but she was in a different class. She grinned at Wakaba and waved to her as she entered her classroom. Anthy, Heime, Utena and Wakaba walked together to their class, until Utena spoke up, grinning at Wakaba.

"Well, it seems Kuonichi seems to have taken a liking to you, Wakaba."

Wakaba gasped. "How could you say that, Utena! You know you're my one true love!"

And with this, Wakaba once again tackled her way onto Utena's back.

"Oi! Get her offa me! My back can't take much more of this!"

Heime sighed and handed Anthy her book case as she walked over to Wakaba cuddling Utena's neck, and lifted her pleated skirt to reveal white panties with pink hearts on them. At this, Anthy snorted a giggle behind her hand as Heime grinned at her and gave a resounding slap to Wakaba's frillied butt.

She screeched and dropped off of Utena as quickly as she had jumped on.

"Hey! Only my Utena can spank me!"

Utena and Anthy both blushed red as Heime burst out laughing.

"Wow, Tenjou! I didn't know you were so kinky!"

Utena blushed harder and tried to stammer that she wasn't kinky, and Anthy very much looked like she wanted to say something, but she held her tounge. They continued on to class and took their seats as the bell tower rang, signaling the beginning of class. The class was boring, as always, but they got their work done. This is how the day pretty much went until lunch. They all sat under the big oak tree atop the largest hill just outside of the school grounds and ate, chattering away until Anthy asked to speak to Heime privately. She agreed, and they walked away, down the gentle slope of the hill.

"Miss Heime, I don't think what you said about Miss Utena was nice, and it's not true. Could you...could you apologize to her, please?"

Heime rose her eyebrows before smiling down at Anthy. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Anthy's dark cheeks went red, but she nodded all the same. "Yes...yes I do."

Heime nodded, an almost sad look in her eyes, but Anthy didn't see it. "Okay, then. I'm sorry I said that about her, Anthy. It was inappropriate of me. And I'll apologize to her too."

Anthy smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Heime."

Heime nodded as they began their trek back uphill. "So I'm assuming that Wakaba is the kinky one?"

Anthy nodded. "And she's in love with Miss Utena, so she get's jealous."

Heime laughed a bit before she heard a piercing cry. Anthy and Heime turned to see Saionji kicking a person lying on the ground. Anthy recognized the short green hair. It was Kuonichi. Before she knew it, Anthy was following Heime down the hill at breakneck speed. Heime barreled into Saionji, knocking him aside. Anthy helped Kuonichi up, wiping blood away from her nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

"Are you all right?"

Kuonichi nodded.

"Get away from her, Anthy!" Saionji was furious, raging. "She is not your concern, she disobeyed! She needs to re-learn her lessons."

Heime grimaced. "You're sick. Leave Kuonichi alone, you perv. Anthy, too."

Anthy flinched as that wild look stole into Saionji's eyes, as she had seen oftimes before.

"Anthy is mine," he spat. "Mine! Do you hear me! She's mine to command! She is my bride! She loves me! I'll prove it! Anthy, come to me. Prove to this two-bit whore that I am your true master!"

Anthy's eye's narrowed just a little bit as she stepped forward.

"You see!" he cried. "She obeys me!"

Anthy looked up into his eyes and then she smiled. "Saionji?"

"Yes, my bride?" he said.

"You don't own me anymore. Go home and forget about me. I'm Miss Heime's now."

She turned away as the look of shock grew on his face. But before she got far, Saionji tackled her to the ground, turned her over, and began to beat her face in.

"This will teach you to speak to me like that," he screamed, punching away, and hearing something crack. Most likely her skull. He fell to the side when Heime delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to his jaw, shattering it. He lay there, cradling his bloody face as Heime scooped Anthy into her arms.

"Kuonichi, get Utena and Wakaba. Tell them what's happened and then get yourself to the clinic."

She nodded and went off to fetch the others as Heime made a mad dash for the hospital. She dodged people in the halls, some staring as she sped past, others jumping out of the way, one of them being Juri Arisugawa. "What the hell?" Heime heard her cry, and then heard her footsteps following. She crashed into the clinic, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Somebody! Help her!"

The doctor rushed over and pulled her away from Heime, barking orders to a few nurses.

"I'm sorry," one of them said. "But you can't be in there."

Heime shook her head. "I'm staying with her."

The nurse nodded her head to the two big security guards and they grabbed her and dragged her out to the waiting room.

"No!" she screamed. " Let me stay with her! She'll be scared!"

They eventually got her to calm down and wait outside, but she wouldn't stop pacing. Utena, Wakaba and Kuonichi arrived, and Wakaba was in tears over Kuonichi's battered state, and Utena seemed the same with worry over Anthy. Kuonichi checked herself in to be taken care of, assuring Wakaba that she would be okay.

Finally one of them was allowed to go in and see Anthy, and everyone agreed that it should be Utena. She went in, hat crushed in her hands, and nearly went to tears at the sight of Anthy's broken face. There were bruises and splits in her skin that made her look dead, though she was breathing regularly and the moniter beeped with her steady heartbeat. Utena took Anthy's limp hand and kissed it over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks. She called the doctor.

"Please," she sobbed. "When will she wake up?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "But there isn't much hope for Miss Himemiya of waking up. She's in a very deep coma. You see how her eyes move under the lids? That's a sign of how deep it is. She's probably living out some sort of dream like world right now. There haven't been many studies on this but--"

But Utena didn't hear any of it. All that kept going through her mind was the idea that Anthy might never wake up. She may never get to see the sky again, or the birds that she so terribly loved to watch out her window. Utena numbly went out and told the others. Wakaba burst into tears and Kuonichi held her, her face pale. Heime put her face in her hands, and to Utena's shock, she saw that her shoulders were shaking. Utena went over and sat down, placing a gentle hand on Heime's trembling shoulder. She lifted her face, and tears were glistening in her eyes. They smoldered with fury.

"I'll make that bastard pay for what he's done to Anthy...I swear...i'll make him pay."

A single tear rolled down Heime's cheek, and even as it did, Utena saw it freeze.


	8. Retribution

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC. YE OF WEAK STOMACH...Don't read.

Heime waited a few days before taking vengance on Saionji. The others wanted to help, but she refused. In the end she had to threaten them to make them promise not to do anything. The only person allowed to do anything was Kuonichi, and only after Heime had finished with Saionji. It was Kuonichi's job to report Saionji for all the abuse he'd given to her and Anthy. Saionji hadn't told who had broken his jaw, purely because he couldn't speak. It hadn't occured to him to write it down, and no one yet knew what he had done to Kuonichi and Anthy. As Heime thought of Anthy laying there in the hospital, a fresh wave of fury swept over her.

She got to Saionji's private dorm and cheerfully knocked on the door, hoping it sounded like just another batch of girls there to sympathy boink him.He answered the door and his violet eyes went wide.

"Hello, Kyouichi darling."

She shoved him inside and shut the door, locking it and deadbolting it. The room grew cold, but Heime took no notice. Saionji backed away, hugging himself, twin jets of warm breath streaming from his nostrils. She stepped closer, blue sparkles dancing about her right hand. Saionji tried to scream through the thick jaw brace, but almost no sound came out. The brace muffled it. Heime smiled. Good. No one would hear his screams. A knife of ice formed in Heime's hand, and Saionji tried to scream again, but still no real sound came out. He was forced back into his bedroom where Heime threw him onto the bed. She held out her free hand and and ice crystalized over Saionji's arms up to his elbows and on his legs up to his knees. It was so heavy that Saionji couldn't move at all, except for thrusthing himself around, trying to get away.

Heime used the knife to carefully cut open Saionji's shirt. His nipples were rock hard from the cold. Good. Made things easier. She straddled Saionji's hips only to recoil up a bit. Even in his terror he had an erection. Heime cast a disgusted look up at Saionji before taking a hardened nipple between two fingers and pulling. He whimpered in pain but fairly screamed when he saw her bring the knife closer. Then she began to slowly cut along the dark rim of his nipple, then brought it through to slice it neatly off. Saionji screamed again, but still no one heard, not anyone who cared, anyway.

She began to slice the other one off, but this time, instead of cutting it all the way through, she ripped it off when she got done cutting along the rim. Blood was seeping from where his nipples had been, and tears were flowing from his eyes, freezing in the immense cold of the room. The blood was freezing as well. She ground her thumbs into the bloody sores of his nipples until he was screaming, writhing, squirming under her.

She pressed harder, twisting her thumbs until Saionji's eyes bulged with pain. Then she stopped and moved down, undoing his pants and yanking them down. He still had the boner. She glared up at him, indicating his bloody chest with a flick of her eyes.

"That was for Kuonichi...And this..."

The knife changed before Saionji's eyes. It grew longer and thinner into a dagger capable of stabbing all the way through someone's leg. She put the tip of the newly formed dagger to the tip of Saionji's erect penis.

"This is for what you did to Anthy."

Saionji shook his head, silently begging her not to do it. She shoved downward. He screamed and thrust his hips up, which didn't help any because it only pushed the thing in further. Then she pulled a needle and thread out and sewed his testicles together. He was crying and whimpering now, trying to beg for mercy.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?"

He nodded with such enthusiasm that it sickened Heime.

"But I thought you liked pain."

She twisted the dagger before ripping it out and turning if back into the knife.

"You think you're such a big bad bully who can do whatever he wants to anyone without any thoughts to the consequences. Well you were dead wrong, asswipe. Emphasis on dead. Oh, i'm not going to kill you. Just your dick."

Then she sliced it off if on clean stroke.

"Hmph. You can keep it."

She tossed the detatched phallus to him and let the ice fade. He instantly cupped his crotch, howling in pain through the brace.With that Heime called Kuonichi at her dorm to tell her to have the police get Saionji. As an afterthought, she went back to the bedroom where Saionji was curled up into a little ball.

"And Saionji, darling? Don't tell the nice men in blue who did this. Not that you could..but don't, kay?"

He nodded, fear and tears still coming from his eyes.

"Good."

She left and went to the hospital, using magic to instantly wash all the blood from herself. The hospital attendants let her stay with Anthy because she was her roomate. And there Heime stayed, by Anthy's side, all night long.


	9. Anthy's Dream I

Note: This is the dream realm where Anthy is while she's in the coma, so if anyone get's confused, it's all a dreeeam...OR IS IT? MUUWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anthy's Dream I

Princess Anshii awoke to the sunlight across her dark face and the sound of birds outside her window. She rolled over, mumbling sleepily as she snuggled close to her pale companion.

The blue haired woman wrapped an arm around Anshi's bare shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Time to get up, love," she murmured.

Anshii shook her head. "Five more minutes..."

A throaty laugh came from the woman, and then a squeal from Anshii.

"No! No tickling, Reimi!"

Anshii rolled away and fell from the bed, pulling a bundle of sheets with her. A knock came at the door and Anshii and her companion, a woman who looked so much like Heime it was startling, sat up.

"M'lady?"

Anshii sighed. It was her lady in waiting, Kayoko.

"Yes? What is it?"

Kayoko's voice trembled behind the door.

"It's the prince..."

Anshii shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"What has he done, now?"

"Your highness, he's trying to kill a foreigner he found in the kitchens. He claims that the boy was trying to poison his food."

Reimi rolled her eyes before getting up to dress. Anshii began to rub her temples.

"I'll be down in a moment. Try to stop him."

They dressed and went downstairs to find Anshii's older brother, Akio, with his sword drawn, bearing down on an unarmbed boy with short pink hair in a cadet military uniform.

"Akio," said Anshii, keeping her voice strong. "Return your weapon to it's sheath and stand away."

"You have not seen what I have, sister! This filthy foreigner was trying to poison my meal! He must pay!"

He raised his sword again but Anshii stepped forward and tool hold of his wrist.

"Stop, brother."

The sadness in her voice gave him pause to turn to her, looking down at her, studying her eyes. Then he turned, thrust his sword into it's scabbared and stalked off. Anshii stepped forward, smillinh apologetically at the boy as he straightened. He was light of skin, easy to tell he was not of their country.

"I'm sorry my brother treated you with such disrespect. He greatly dislikes those who come from other lands."

The boy nodded. He seemed to be about Anshii's age, sixteen.

"Duly noted. I've only just joined the army, and they assigned me to taste the prince's food for poison. I think some of the army doesn't like foreigners, either."

"All of them, actually," sighed Reime.

Anshii nodded in agreement.

"Come. We'll deal with them ourselves."

The boy shook his head, and his eyes finally met Anshii's, light blue, like a clear summer sky. Then Anshii realized that this foreigner was not a boy at all, she was a girl!

"Oh, your highness, please, it's all right. I don't want to put you through all the trouble..."

Reimi laughed and clapped the girl on the shoulder, leading her out of the castle.

"No trouble at all."

Anshii followed next to the girl, smiling at her a little.

"What's your name, if I may ask," said Anshii.

The girl turned towards her again as they walked towards the housing district for soldiers.

"My name? It's Tenjou. Yurika Tenjou."

Anshii smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Yurika."

Yurika smiled nervously. "Um...Your Majesty? Would it be all right if you didn't call me that? Just Yurika is fine. O-or cadet Tenjou if you prefer.

But all Anshii could do was smile at her.


	10. Dates and Hospital Stays

Heime woke up with her head still on Anthy's hospital bed, her cheek resting on Anthy's warm thigh. She sighed softly. She had to go to classes, she knew. She stood, stretched, ran her fingers through her hair, then leaned over and kissed Anthy's forehead.

"I'll be back after school, okay, Anthy?"

She turned and left the room, picking up her bag as she did, and walked to class, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She attended classes, aware of the whispers echoing from the other students around her, and as Utena took the seat next to her, they shared a sad look before lessons began. Kuonichi met them outside of class, waiting for Wakaba, who's hand she was holding every chance she got beat up. They look cute together, thought Heime, and hoped the best for them. Around mid-day, the story was everywhere about Saionji and his mutilation. She gave a grim smile as she heard some girls discussing it.

"I heard they stabbed him!"

"I heard they cut off his nipple..."

"No, both nipples, stupid, remember?"

"I heard they took off his...you know..."

GASP "No way! Really!"

Heime just smirked and walked on. When Utena heard the story however, she immidately went to confront Heime.

"Is the story true? Did you do all that to Saionji!"

Heime shrugged. "Yes, I did. Is there a problem? I told you I'd make him pay for hurting Anthy."

Utena growled.

"He could have died!"

"All the better, I say."

Wakaba walked up and nodded. "I agree."

They all turned to her in surprise. Wakaba had always been a somewhat peacful girl, and to hear her wish someone dead was rather unsettling. Utena sighed and rubbed her eyes, taking her hat off and running slender fingers through pink locks.

"All right. It's agreed not to know any of this, yes?"

"Obviously," Kuonichi said.

Utena nodded and patted Heime's shoulder.

"Let's get to class."

----------

Kuonichi escorted Wakaba to class, smiling a little to her. She was beautiful, but Wakaba seemed to either not know it, or she refused to believe it. Her older brother's mistreatment of her must have lowered her self confidence horribly. Well, she thought, I'll have to fix that. She cleared her throat.

"So..um...Shinohara-kun, I w-was wondering if maybe y-you'd like to have dinner with me in my dorm sometime..."

Wakaba stopped and looked up at the taller, green haired Saionji girl.

"I don't know...I mean, I'd love too, but I'm so worried about Anthy right now...you know?"

Kuonichi bowed her head.

"Oh...well, that's okay. I mean, I don't think Himemiya-kun would want us to sit around moping, do you? I think she'd like it if we started dating...That is, if you wanted to ever go out on a date with someone like me...heh.."

Wakaba looked into the same Violet eyes that Kyouichi Saionji had, and found that even though they looked the same, she liked them much better than the eye of that lunatic. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed Kuonichi on the cheek.

"Dinner, your place. I'll bring the Instant Ramen."

Kuonichi blushed as she saw Wakaba saunter off, then she caught herself as she saw the sway in the girl's hips, and blushed harder as she saw a glimpse of pink panties under the fuku skirt. She adjusted her collar around her neck and went off to her next class, her heart in her throat, but still grinning like an idiot.

-------

Utena and Heime sat down beside Anthy's bed, and began to talk.

"So, how did you get mixed up in all of this, Heime?"

Heime only shrugged.

"I got told about this miraculous power, and though I could use it to help my country, if I could. Akio promised me I could do it with the power of Dios, but it turns out he only wants it for himself."

Utena shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Wait, Akio? As in Anthy's brother? What are you talking about?"

Heime narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't know? He calls himself 'End of the World'."

Utena closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"No..no way..he...he wouldn't...His own sister? He uses his own sister as the Rose Bride?"

Heime touched Utena's arm. "

It pissed me off as much as you, Utena."

Utena shook her head again.

"No..it doesn't make me mad...it makes me...sad. He would do that to his own sister..."

"I think it just makes him sick, is all. To pass his own sister around like a trophy piece..."

Utena sighed and layed her head down on the sheets of Anthy's bed.

"Oh Anthy...I'm so sorry he did this to you..."

She took Anthy's hand, and to her surprise, felt her thinning fingers clutch at her own. Utena gasped.

"Heime, she's holding my hand!"

Heime got up and went to get the doctor. A moment later, he came in, looking grave. Anthy was still holding Utena's hand.

"Hm...interesting...let go of her a moment."

Utena let go, and Anthy's fingers relaxed. The doctor lifted her hand, holding it the same way Utena had, but Anthy's hand hung limp.

"Miss Sakuya, would you please try holding Miss Himemiya's hand?"

Heime nodded and took Anthy's hand from the Doctor, and she felt Anthy's fingers tighten around her own in response. The doctor made a note on his pad before stroking his beard.

"Interesting."

"What is it?" asked Heime, still holding Anthy's hand.

"One moment please. Miss Tenjou, please take hold of Miss Himemiya's other hand, if you would."

Utena did as she was told and took Anthy's other hand, which tightened when Utena took it.

"Very interesting," commented the doctor.

Utena and Heime stared at the doctor.

"What's interesting?" they said together.

"She responds only to you two. Numerous people have come in and checked on her, and they've held her hands to check her pulse and so on, and she never responded to any of them. Obviously she holds a deep connection with the both of you. Tell me, what are your relationships with her.?"

Heime and Utena shared a glance. Heime raised her hand.

"I care about her, a very great deal, and she's living with me."

Utena nodded.

"I care about her too, and she used to live with me."

The doctor nodded and scratched his head.

"Well, it seems to me that she has possible feelings for the both of you. She may even be torn between the two of you."

Utena and Heime shared another glance before sweatdropping.

-------

Kuonichi scrambled around her dorm room, trying to set everything up before Wakaba got there. She fumbled with a match before lighting the candles set on the low table. She heard a knock, and burned her finger on the match. She sucked on the burn a moment before opening the door to see Wakaba, dressed in a pair of slim blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Kuonichi gulped a moment before she stepped aside to let Wakaba in. Her usual ponytail was down, and her hair fell in curls around her shoulders.

"Y-you look great..."

Wakaba grinned. "Are you always this articulate?"

Kuonichi blushed before bending and kissing Wakaba's hand.

"I made us a bit of dinner..."

Wakaba grinned and help up a steaming box of chicken chao mein.

"And I brought a little something too. Went out and bought it myself."

Kuonichi smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss Wakaba on the cheek.

"Thanks...So...ahem...shall we sit and eat?"

Wakaba smiled and sat, dealing out the food she had brought, then doled out the Yakisoba that Kuonichi had prepared. They pressed their palms together, bowed to eachother, and said in unison,

"Itadakimasu." (Ritual expression said before eating)

They dug in, and Wakaba smiled.

"This is great, Saionji-kun!"

Kyouichi grinned and blushed, bowing her head to hide it.

"Th-thanks...heh..."

She cleared her throat.

"I'm...i'm really glad you came to eat dinner with me, Shinohara-kun..."

Wakaba shrugged a little and smiled shyly.

"I was happy to...and, if you want, you can call me Wakaba.."

Kuonichi blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Wakaba just grinned and nodded, her hair falling across her eyes.

"Yeah...can I call you Kuonichi?"

Kuonichi grinned and nodded, her spiky green hair a bit of a mess from the steam from the cooking pot.

Wakaba scootched over and kissed Kuonichi on the cheek before continuing her meal.

"I really like you, Kuonichi. It's only been a few days, but I like you. You've proven that you're nothing like your brother. I'm sorry we got so mad at you."

Kuonichi scratched the back of her head, sweatdropping.

"Nahh...it's no big deal..."

Wakaba smirked at her. That evil smirk that Utena had come to fear. Even the sound of running footsteps was enough to make Utena flinch, but Kuonichi had not yet learned. But she would. Oohhh yes, she would.

"Uh...why are you staring at me like that?"

Wakaba tackled Kuonichi, knocking her on her back as Wakaba nuzzled her face against her shoulder.

"Kuonichi-samaaaa!"

"GAH!"

Wakaba giggled and, blushing, planted a kiss on Kuonichi's lips. Kuonichi immidiately stopped struggling and held still for a moment, eyes wide, before sliding her arms around Wakaba, gently kissing her back, inexpertly so, since this was her first kiss (though that's a secret she'll take with her to the grave). Kuonichi broke the kiss and smiled, blushing, up at the brown haired girl.

"I like you too, Wakaba...Say...did you know you have a really huge forehead?"

She poked it lightly with her index finger before Wakaba bit it.

"YEEEEOWWWW!"


End file.
